Keeping Score
by pathetic-me
Summary: we all know how Harry and Draco like to fight. What happens when they retaliate in the mind of Pathetic me? well, I've been reading a lot of fanfics! Draco/Harry. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline! Don't sue!**

**A huge thanks to darkmorsmordreheart who for beta-ing this fic. THANKYOU!**

**This was originally a one-shot but I've decided to continue it so… read!**

**Sadism and masochism! You have been warned!**

xoxoxoxoxo

I woke up to him blindfolding me with his green school tie. Once he realised I was awake, he quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"You're going to be a good little whore for me, aren't you?" he whispered, tightening his hand warningly. It was then that I noticed my hands tied to the headboard of my four-poster bed. I nodded as much as I could.

"Good. Because we both know what'll happen if you aren't, don't we?"

I nodded again as his grip tightened even more. He leaned in and nipped my ear.

"Not a word!" he warned before moving his hand away.

I knew what was going to happen. He'd done this before. I knew the rules; and he knew I knew them, too. But this time, I couldn't stay quiet. I didn't _want _to stay quiet.

"P-please?" I whispered. It was a stupid idea but I figured it was worth a try.

He'd never actually hit me…until now.

As quickly as he'd hit me, he rubbed his hand where he'd slapped me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you know the rules. And if you don't want to follow my rules, you'll have to be punished."

He moved his hand back down to my chin, stilled for a moment, and then roughly shoved my head to the side.

I failed to repress a shiver as he started to kiss my neck, occasionally licking. He bit down on my neck hard enough to draw blood. I didn't even feel the moan pass my lips.

I felt him tense. _Oh shit! _There was no movement and, even scarier, no noise. I couldn't even hear him breathing, just his hot breath on my neck, which was still bleeding.

"Fine," he finally whispered. I felt him get up off the bed.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. I'm quite disappointed in you, Harry. I thought you knew better, but I guess not."

Then I heard it. He flipped open that stupid pocket-knife he always had with him but had never actually used … until now.

Guess it's a night of firsts.

I felt him pull my shirt up. I wanted to move, to scream, to just do _something_, but I knew it would be worse if I did. Maybe that's why I wanted to.

I felt his hot breath on my chest, followed by the cold metal of the knife. That alone earned another shiver and a suppressed moan.

He pressed the blade against my chest and slowly dragged it across my skin. Not far, just enough to see my pained expression and hear a quiet hiss escape from my throat. I was seeing stars! He licked at the blood that was falling down my rib cage. I could only imagine his face. _Smug bastard!_

"What have we learned?" he asked. He knew what he was doing. So did I. He'd put me in a corner. No way out. Either I recite his rule and, in turn, break it or I don't respond and break the 'speak when, and only when, spoken to' rule.

Either way, he got to inflict more pain. He liked inflicting pain. I went for the first option deciding that, at least I'd get a word in.

"Fuck you!"

There was silence. I'd obviously shocked him. It didn't last long though.

"No." He raised his knife to my throat. "I think I'll fuck _you_."

He licked at the trail of blood again and kissed me, forcing my mouth open. I could taste my own blood. It was intoxicating.

He managed to remove both his pants and my boxers, but then he stopped.

"Scream for me, bitch!" he spat.

_Fuck! _

Then he slammed into me.

I screamed all right! As soon as he was in, he thrust in and out as if he would die if he stopped. I knew I would.

He had completely forgotten about any rules at this stage, just focusing on pumping now. My moans serving only as fuel to him. I knew he was close. When he was close, he liked to lick. He moved down to my neck, cleaning up his earlier assault on it.

I tried to move my hand, needing to deal with my own throbbing erection. He noticed my actions and stopped pumping.

"Beg me!" he demanded, stroking me gently. I unconsciously bucked into his hand.

"Please? Oh god, PLEASE?"

He started pumping again, pulling on me in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

It didn't last long before he was back to licking my neck.

"Scream my name when you come, Harry."

My only response was biting down hard on his shoulder.

"OH GOD, DRACO!"

We came together.

He untied me in silence, gave me a chaste kiss and moved towards the door to leave, only stopping when he got there to simply state;

"That's one to me."

_Smug bastard!_

**So if you liked it I would love to hear what it was you liked about this chap for future reference and if you didn't I would also like to hear from you, so go for it! Click that pretty little button below and have your say! It would be much appreciated!**

**Pathetic~me**


	2. Chapter 2

_Today had been a long day. There was absolute chaos this morning as half of Gryffindork were scanning the halls for a toad, followed by none other than the-boy-who-lived-to-fulfill-my-every-dirty-wish. Then I had double charms (Thank the gods for coffee!). I was almost attacked by Pansy after lunch because I couldn't help her with her homework because the old coot called a meeting for head boy and head girl and that in itself was an event. I was just looking forward to having a hot shower and going to bed!_

_I walked into my room and noticed something was wrong. There was nothing on my floor. Nothing, including my sock! I knew someone had been in there. They put the sock away! I quickly looked around, but couldn't see anyone. I quickly, yet silently, walked into the bathroom with caution. Perhaps the perpetrator was in there. That's when I saw him. Harry was standing next to the sink with a sick smile on his face._

"_What are you doing here, Potter?" I asked, slightly angry. "I thought it was someone dangerous!"_

_He didn't move._

"_Oh, I see. You just wanted to show me your impression of a puppet. That's nice. You can go now," I retorted to his silence, a smirk on my face. That was when he moved._

_The smirk had instantly gone as I saw why my sock had been moved._

"_What are you doing?" I whispered when he showed me why he was there. My very last bag of imported Italian ground coffee beans in his hand._

_Harry continued smiling as he opened the bag, never taking his eyes from me._

"_Harry, what are you doing?"_

_He turned on the faucet._

"_Harry, please, just give the bag to me."_

_His smile grew wider._

"_Harry? PLEASE?"_

"_But Draco, I am dangerous." He smiled before pouring the entire contents into the basin._

"-NO!" I screamed as I awoke. Thank Salazar for a private room!

It took me a few moments to catch my breath. What was it he'd just dreamt?

"COFFEE!"

I jumped up as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom.

No Harry.

I ran back to the end of my bed where my trunk resided. I started throwing things out of it in search for…

"HA!" I yelled triumphantly as I found my precious coffee, still unopened. But there was some parchment stuck to it. I pulled it off and read;

I guess that's one all.

_Sleep well,_

_Love Harry _

coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Harry awoke to a strangled noise somewhat resembling the word 'potter'.


End file.
